DREAMMASTERZ
by GoatManofAnime
Summary: From the writer that brought you Daily Life of Monster Girls in Alabama, a collection of hilarious, bizarre, and saucy advsentures in the dreamscape with everyone's favorite shy, purple centaur and her lovable, wise-cracking a-hole host/friend/possible lover Caleb Bizzell.
1. Chapter 1

_🌟🌟🌟🌟DREAMMASTERZ🌟🌟🌟🌟_

_Void. Abyss. Vacuum. All of these could describe this space of pure nothingness. A never-ending misty surroundings of grayness spreading infinitely in all directions._

_But...if one were to look more closely, they would notice two figures standing among this seemingly lifeless void. Yes, the only one's capable of bringing color and life in this world of gray. The masters of this world. Dream Masters!_

_One of them, a beautiful woman. Her lovely, purples eyes to match her equally beautiful purple fur on her lower horse body. That's right, she no ordinary woman, but a centaur. One with the powerful magic of dream control. As she held her mighty scythe, the aura around her dissipated. Her name, Mirabelle Marequine_

_Next, to her stood a man. Nothing particularly interesting about him, just a slightly overweight African-American man. His name was Caleb Bizzell._

"Uh, what?", Caleb inquired.

_But make sure you pronounce it right as 'Bih-zhell'. Otherwise, he flies into a childish rant._

"What?! No I don't!", Caleb shouted.

_He shouted into the nothingness, like a madman raving to himself in a padded cell. Or a dog chasing his own tail despite numerous balls rolling all around him._

"What does that even mean?! Is that supposed be symbolic of narrow-mindedness or some shit?", Caleb stated angrily.

_He asked so impetuous that he couldn't tell the difference between symbolism and an allegory. The tragedy of his ignorance dwarfed only by the tragedy that was his di-_

"Goodbye narrator."

_YOU CAN SILENCE ME, BUT YOU CAN'T SILENCE THE TRU-_

Caleb snapped his fingers and the voice was immediately silenced. Mirabelle looked at him with a raised eyebrow and playful smirk.

"Dickhead.", Caleb blew in irritation. Mirabelle burst out with a chuckle hold her sides.

"What the devil was that about?", She spoke between snorts and giggles.

"A display of power so that douchebags like that are put in their place.", Caleb stated.

"Dear, you do realize he was a part of your unconcious mind, right? You were basically talking to a mirror.", Moon Pie explained.

"I like to think a little...constructive defamation is good for keeping one's ego in check.", Caleb smirked as she shook her head in an 'Oh my god' fashion, "Alright, you ready to get started?"

"Of course, dear!", Moon pie stated excitedly before making her scythe disappear then raising her fist. Caleb grinned raising his fist as the mark on his chest began to glow brightly.

"LALI-HO!", the shouted in unison and the world around them began to distort into vivid colors and structures. The surroundings changed into that of a large coastal metropolitan city complete with highways, various stores and businesses, and busy highways.

The Dream Masterz stood in the center of a large park near a beautiful marble water fountain with five benches along the circumstances. People were walking around! most of which were just faceless, indistinguishable drones created out of Caleb's mind to make the place more...natural.

"Wow, Dear, this is amazing! What is this one called?", Moon pie enthusiastically questioned.

"Remember when I showed you how to play that game at Kami House last week, Yu-Gi-Oh? Well, this is New Domino City from the anime or at least my take on it.", Caleb explained.

"It's amazing. I know there's a particular reason you chose this place, and I think I know what it is.", Moon pie stated knowingly.

Caleb smirked, "hehe, yep!", he stated raising his arm in front of him in a gaurd stance. A purple aura appeared around it before taking shape and form into an original Yu-Gi-Oh duel disk, "It's time to D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Duel!", finished striking Yami Yugj signature pose.

Moon pie smiled challengingly taking a second to get a good look at the duel disk. She raised her arm in a similar fashion and a purple themed duel disk appeared, "Let's begin."

Instantly, the put some distance between each other as several drones gathered around to act as spectators. The area between them began to glow with a large rectangular battlefield and information display with '8000 LP' appeared above each of their heads. A deck of cards appeared in each of their clips before they each drew 5 card.

"Give me your best Moon pie, cuz ya know I'll give ya mine.", Caleb remarked

"I will happily accept _everything _you give sweetheart but just remembered, no backsies.", She replies in an almost flirtatious tone.

"Duel!", they both shouted.

"Ladies first, and I begin by placing two cards face down and setting a monster in defense mode.", She spoke as two large floating card appeared in front of her, "I end my turn."

"I summon 'Elemental Hero Stratos' to the field. His special ability activates, allowing me to call out 'Elemental Hero Ocean'. Now I use 'Miracle Fusion' to fuse 'Elemental Hero Stratos' with 'Elemental Hero Ocean' to form Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!", Caleb dramatically stated as a large white robotic warrior with General Grievous-espe cape appears before him letting out a screeching battle cry. The temperature around them dropped to the point snow started to fall and their breath could be seen.

Moon Pie raised an eyebrow a bit impressed by it's form and how vivid the cold felt.

"Now, Absolute Zero, attack her face down card!", Caleb commanded as the robotic warrior charges forward. Moon pie smirks.

"Ha! You've attacked my 'Marshmallon'! Due to it's effect, you lose 1000 life points!", She stated emphatically as the robotic warrior stumbles back knocking into Caleb. Caleb grunts as the points above him decrease from 8000 to 7000 while making the iconic life points sound.

Caleb recovers now putting his game face on, "I set two cards face down. That's the end of my turn. Heh gotta say you really got me there Moon Pie. But, that's as far as you're gonna get."

"Sorry, honey, but you gave me an inch so I'll take a thousand miles.", Moon pie sneers.

"But you'd know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you...lose.", Caleb finished with a chuckle as she let out her own playful giggle.

Moon pie draws a card from her deck, "Draw! I activate 'Messenger of Peace'. Then I summon 'Wattgiraffe' to the field.", She finished as a giraffe creature appears making bovine grunts while discharging electricity from it's body, "I then activate my face down card, 'Wattcastle', now for every Watt monster you attack your 'Absolute Zero' loses 1000 attack points. I end my turn."

"Draw! Heh, I summon 'Dragunity Akyls'", he says as a red mechanical dragon appears on the field, "and due to its ability I'm allowed to Special Summon one other monster my deck. I choose 'Dragunity Legionaire'", A large humanoid bird-warrior with gold adorned Roman cloths and green wings appears uttering a hearty screech, "Now I equip 'Akyls' to my 'Legionaire'. Then I uses 'Legionaire' special ability which destroys my 'Akyls' BUT allows me to eliminate your 'Wattgiraffe' and your 'Messenger of Peace'"

Legionaire moves fast as the wind and destroys Wattgiraffe. Moon pie shield herself from the sudden pressure before shooting a frustrated look in Caleb's direction.

"End my turn by activating one of my face downs 'Gold sarcophagus'", Caleb stated before placing one of cards back in the deck.

"Aww, that was awfully mean Dear.", Moon pie stated with her signature pout, "I'm going to have to punish you."

"Oh my, and just how are you going to do that?", Caleb spoke impetuously.

"Like this! I activate my face down trap 'Return to Front Lines' which allows me to bring 'Wattgiraffe' back in defense position.", She says as her monster is instantly revived, "I then summon 'WattBetta'", she says as an electric goldfish flops onto the field, "Next, I synchro those two monsters together to summon, 'WattChimera' to the field!", A chimera monster roars onto the field sending discharges of electricity in multiple directions, "Now I use his special effect to attack your life points directly"

The chimera roars sending a bolt of lightning directly at Caleb. He screamed as his life points decreased to 5600. Technically, he didn't feel pain at all from the attack but it makes the battle more authentic if they put in a little showmanship.

'_hyahahaha, Caleb dear has no idea what he's getting himself into. I picked up a few tricks on my own since he first showed me how-', _Mirabelle before be interrupted.

_'Crap, what have I gotten myself into? Whatever, I'll just use 'Absolute Zero' second ability to-'_, Caleb thought with a ponderous look.

_'Hey! Dear, I'm trying to have an internal monologue!',_ Moon Pie argued.

_'Wait what? How can you hear my thoughts?!",_ Caleb thought incredulously.

'Umm, you do realize we're in a WORLD of thoughts', She replies

_'Oh, righ-wait, so that means we're having thoughts within thoughts.'_, Caleb thought raising an eyebrow.

Mirabelle pauses for a second, '_It would appear so, yes_.'

"OoooK then, my turn. I summon my ' Dragunity Couse'. Then I Synchro summon it and my 'Dragunity Legionaire' to bring forth 'Dragunity Knight Barca!", Caleb stated as a huge purple and green basilisk monster appears with a mighty roar. It also had a knight riding on it's back. Moon Pie shudders a bit but stills herself not to panic. What the hell kind of inspiration did he get to make this thing so realistically terrifying!, "it's ability activates allowing any 'Dragunity' monsters in my graveyard to boost it's attack points by 300 each(2900 total). Now Barca, destroy her Chimera!"

The dragon lunges digging its fangs into the other monster until it blew up into purple mist and shards.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", Moon Pie yells dramatically as her life points decrease to 6300.

"Now, Absolute zero...attacks your life points directly!", Caleb reluctantly exclaims as his robotic warrior charges slashing Mirabelle with a sword. Not gonna lie, despite it not being real, Caleb still felt bad about doing this.

"Kyahhhhh haahh!", Moon Pie hollers again, her life points now decreasing to 3800, making an overly dramatic fainting pose. She breaths raggedly trying to catch her breath then looks up at Caleb with puppy dog eye; only to be met by his dry expression that said 'Really?'

"Too much?", She asked

"Wayy too much", he responded.

Moon Pie recovers and clenches her fist before drawing a card then nods in satisfaction, "I summon 'WattPhesant' to the field", She says as a an electrified Phesant appears, "it's special ability allow it to attack you directly", She says before it flies at Caleb sending electrified claws at him.

Caleb grunts as his life points decrease to 4600.

"I'm not finished! I activate a spell, 'WattKey', which allows 'WattPheasant' to attack you directly once more!", She stated as Caleb gasps in horror the Electro Pheasant deals him another blow. His life points decrease to 3600.

"I place one monster in defensive position and one card face down. I end my turn.", Moon Pie finishes in a sassy tone. Caleb scowls a bit before drawing. He lights up and smiles devilishly.

" My turn. I activate 'Fusion Gate'. Then I summon 'Elemental Hero Prisma'", he says as blue robotic diamond warrior appears on the field, "I activate my second face down, 'Miracle Fusion' which allows me to fuse my 'Elemental Hero Prisma' on the field and my 'Elemental Hero Ocean' in the graveyard and this allows me to Special Summon 'Elemental Hero The Shining'", he stated as a tall warrior angel-like monster with multi-pronged halo appears. Moon Line's eyes widen in shock.

"Now my 'Fusion Gate' goes into affect. I fuse 'Elemental Hero Absolute Zero' with 'Dragunity Knight Barca'", he stated as both monsters are pulled together into each other and surrounding by a glowing energy, "And summon...DRAGON KNIGHT DRACO-EQUISTE!", he shouts as the monsters fused becoming an enormous anthropomorphic blue warrior dragon hybrid appeared with a great lance. It let out a thundering roar that shook the entire area. Moon pie froze wide eyed with an 'Oh shit' expression on her face.

"Now 'The Shining' attack her defending monster!", The shining jumps upward sending a ball of light energy that destroys her card, "Now Dragon Knight, destroy her 'WattPheasant!'"

"Not so fast, you activated my Trap card, 'Hopeless Rebound' that nullifies your monster's attack and forces me to send a card to my graveyard.", She declares as the Knight's sword phases through her Pheasant leaving him intact.

"What?!", Caleb uttered in bafflement. He then grit his teeth and strained out, "I set one card face down. T-that's the end of my turn.

"Ha, good try Dear, but I'm going down that easy. My turn and because of 'Hopeless Rebound' effect, I can now Special Summon a monster a recently sent to the graveyard. And I choose THE ASCENDED OF THUNDER", She declares as an enormous shoalin monk-style monkey God appears with commanding shout, "And due to the fact it was summoned from my graveyard, I don't have to pay 3000 life points. That's not all, because 'Watt Castle' has been in affect for more than five turns, I can give 1000 attack points to any Thunder element monster I control. I raise 'Ascending of Thunder' attack to 3700 attack points. Now destroy his 'The Shining'!"

The monkey god lets out a battle cry twirling a staff before thrusting it straight through The Shinings chest. It disappears and Caleb cries out as his life points decrease to 2500. Moon pie looks in concern at how low his health was.

"Ergh, heh well played Moon Pie . Well played.", Caleb commended before drawing a card, "But I'm also giving a hundred percent here. I activate a spell, 'Monster Reborn and I revive my 'The Shining'."

Moon pie smirks drawing a card, "This is it, sorry dear. I activate 'Banner of Courage and I raise my 'Ascend to Thunders' attack by another 500. Now destroy his 'The Shining' once more!"

"Gahh!", Caleb shouted as his life points decrease to 900.

"That's the end of my turn. Are you going to surrender now? Come on, just admit I'm the better deulist.", Moon Pie stated then raising an eyebrow at the faint sound of him chuckling.

"Hehehe, you are correct. I AM the better deulist. I activate my trap card, 'Cemetery Bomb', now for every card that was sent to your graveyard you take 100 life points of direct damage."

"Ah! W-well I still hold the high ground in terms of power!", She proclaims

"Not for long, I activate 'Ego Boost', and increase my 'Dragon Knight's' attack power by 1000 points for a total of 4700!", Caleb states proudly.

"Crap baskets.", Moon pie utters weakly.

"Now 'Dragon Knight', destroy her 'WattPheasant'!", Caleb shouts before the Knight charges and obliterates the stately bird. Moon pie calls out as her life points decrease to zero.

...

Moon pie hangs her head in defeat, "Aww, I can't believe I lost."

Caleb gingerly pets her head, "Come on, you did amazing, you really had me on the ropes. To think you got this good after only one lesson.", Moon pie cooed happily both by the compliment and by his touch.

Then a loud noise could be heard the sounded like music playing. The world around them began to rumble like an earthquake and everything began to dissolve into darkness.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess it's mornin"", Caleb said.

"Guess it's time for me to leave your head", Moon Pie giggles before summoning her Dreamscythe. In one quick motion, she slices a portal in space and walks right through before it closes.

The whole world fades to black.

In the real world, Caleb is rising out of bed stretching out in a yawn. His eyes flutter open before landing on the deck of YuGiOh cards he brought the day before. He smiled to himself.

_⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐DREAMMASTERZ ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐_


	2. Chapter 2

_🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟DREAMMASTERZ 🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟_

Large white text appears accompanied by a voice like Robert Downey Jr.

_'In the vacuum of space, no one can-'_

"WOOO!"

_ahem, no one can hear you-_

"YEAHHHAHAHA WOOO!"

_NO-ONE-CAN-HEAR-YOU-SCREAM_!

"HAHAAAA THIS IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!", Caleb shouted in unabated I glee as he flies is his enormous mech right through the text destroying it completely.

_Ya know what? Fuck it_

Caleb hooped and hollered like an energetic child zooming through space in his Mobile Suit.

That's right, a Gundam. Specifically, one of Caleb's favorites, the Wing Gundam. This glorious marvel of engineering and pure badass features a red, white, and blue color scheme with golden studs that would make Uncle Sam cream his droars and faint. It's made from Gundanium; a metal SO insanely durable they had to invent a name for it specifically to be used for the Gundam. It has an immense arsenal including it's signature Buster Rifle, machine cannons, Vulcan guns, beam saber, and high-grade Gundanium alloy shield. Beautiful.

Inside the cockpit, Caleb was dressed in black and gold bodysuit with metallic breast plating, vambraces, and leg guards. The controls on the inside were reminiscent of how Caleb remembered them from the anime and the ways they feel is close enough to how he imagined they would.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here? I don't remember ordering a couple little bitch ass mudafuckas for breakfast.", Caleb sneers seeing two generic looking Gundams charging him cannons ready. The fire at him sending several missiles at him. Caleb pulls his levers firing up his thrusters before pulling off some crazy aerial dodges as explosion illuminated the dark void.

"Hm, this EM Buster rifle couldn't possibly-could it?", Caleb stated in mock uncertainty before setting his targeting systems at the two bogies. He fires a straight yellow beam that cleaved both of them at once before they erupt into explosions, "YEAH, TAKE IT TO THE BANK DADDY!"

Off in the distance, Mirabelle, in her human form, was piloting her own Nightmare themed gundam; complete with anthropromorphized body with hooves for feet, human hands, wispy purple exhaust flames emulating her tail, and metal protrusion in the shape of horse ears. The entire thing hard dark purple and black features and radiated a faint glowing purple aura.

"Hehehehehe, Caleb Dear is cute when he's having fun.", Mirabelle giggles with a smile. She then started to admire the level of detail in all of the sophisticated looking equipment and tools around her. Granted, most of them didn't do anything and just there for show(unless she WANTED them to do something), it still gave her a new understanding of Caleb's psyche. Not to mention, controlling one of these 'Gundams as he calls them is pretty fun.

Suddenly a ponging sound starts playing before a video screen of Caleb appears on her monitor.

"Ehahahahaaa, did you see that Moon pie? That shit was lit as hell!", Caleb stated grinning from ear to ear as he rockets on over stopping in front of her.

"Haha I saw. You were so cool.", Moon pie giggled happily, "I'm really enjoying this scenario you chose. I'm really curious how you managed to make it all so vivid?"

"Well the weightlessness of space is from the sensation of being in a descending elevator. Everything else is just my guess on what controls must've felt like in the show.", Caleb explained.

"Amazing and these giant automata are really something. What was that the name of that anime you showed me again?", She inquires using the controls to operate arms of her gundam.

"Gundam Wing, the anime that got me into the awesomeness of giant robots. The ten year old boy in me is beyond pleased. Ha, tell ya the truth, haven't been into Gundam in years. I don't know why I lost interest in the franchise.", Caleb stated.

"I'm just happy to share in the exper-", Moon pie was about to comment only to be interrupted by an energy blast that grazes past and startling her, "Gyaahhh!"

Caleb turns around angered and stunned to see a large ship and in an army of mobile suits around it. A man in dark blue militaristic suit ,similar to an Admiral in the Navy, with gold patterns covering the upper half stood on the boa of the ship protected by glass. He was tall with lavender hair in a crewcut, beady snake eyes, and an overall slimy disposition.

"SEIG ZEON! Surrender swine! Earth Federation shall triumph over you vulgur swine!", Called out an unfamiliar voice that Caleb could've sworn he's heard before. The deranged voice then continued, "It is our righteous goal in this war to triump over all! A war 50 years in making against our blessed empire all because of the greed of the Elite! Never forget how they trampled us! We, the ones chosen by God Almighty, shall achieve glory for our great nation! Our fight is pure, it is sacred, and this war has reached a stalemate-"

As he continues rambling Moon Pie turns to Caleb, "Um, dear, what is that man talking about?"

Caleb used the control to make his Gundam to a facepalming gesture while shaking it's mechanical head, "Ughh, now I'm starting to remember why I lost interest in this franchise. Most of them are just thinly explored, anti-war, anti-violence, propaganda about political corruption and the 'evils' humanity."

"But...I don't understand. What's the problem with depicting such real world issues?", Moon Pie inquired with a puzzled expression.

"The PROBLEM stems from giving overly simplified, pretentious messages that vilify war and the practice of violence in general while undermining the true ramifications of either. Pretty much after Wing the series kinda flies up it's own ass with melodramatic political commentary and ham-fisted, contradictory war speeches. It's kinda hard to stay invested in the story when just about ALL iterations' message amounts to 'War is bad, m'kay. E-except sometimes when it's NOT bad, m'kay ", He finished in his Mr. Mackey voice.

They turn their attention towards the voice and it fades back in, "Earth's elite must be taught a lesson for their eeevvilll corruption! This is only the beginning of our war! For every battle rage, our voice gets louder-"

They turn away as it fades, but it continues it's ramblings in the distance.

"Hmm, I think I'm starting to understand what you mean. Half of what that man is saying does seem hypocritical.", Moon pie states, "But surely this can't be true for EVERY series. How are the characters? I'm sure they're interesting and relatable."

Caleb's gundam makes a 'massaging the temples' gesture, "Ah hell, please don't get me started on-"

Suddenly several Gundams appeared around them much to both their surprise. One of them appeared on Caleb's communication window.

"I'm Heero yuy, I'm the hot shot leader with a troubled past and seek to end the war.", he says as Caleb looked him up and down with annoyance they were piloting the same Gundam.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm the funny guy with a troubled past and I seek to end the war.", spoke the guy with the douchy smile

"I'm Quartro Rudabega. I'm an adorable pacifist with a troubled past and I seek to end the war.", said the blonde one.

"I'm Trowa Barton. I'm the recluse with a troubled past and I seek to end the war.", spoke the guy with the weird hairstyle.

"I'm Wufei Chang. I'm here. I have a troubled past and I seek to end the war.", spoke the Asian dude.

"Sigh, THIS is what I mean. Most of the main characters suffer from what the community calls 'Pretty Boy with Problems Syndrome.' What makes it even worse is-", Caleb was interrupted by several more Gundam showing up.

"Not so fast, I, Kira Yamoto, Gary Stu of Gundam SEED, will never allow war and conflict to ravage our world!"

"And I, Lacus Clyne, the Mary Su pacifist that hates fighting even if it's for the right cause, will join him along with our allies!", says the pink haired girl.

"I'm Athrun Zala, the quiet one who's good at fighting but hates fighting.".

"I'm Shinn, I'm the best boy! Despite having the development of an Ethiopian child."

Caleb growled through his teeth, "And they just keep reusing this damn concept."

Suddenly even more Gundam appear.

" We will put an end to this war and live the way we choose! Gjallarhorn treated us like human cargo but we shall prove ourselves as humans! I AM ORGA, LEADER OF TEKEDAN!", said the tan guy with lavender hair.

"Ok, that's enough, I think she gets it-", Caleb says before being interrupted.

"NOW LET'S INTRODUCE ALL 23 NAMED MEMBERS OF TEKEDAN!"

"Nooo!", Caleb states.

"I'm Mikazuki Augus. I'm the killer emo."

"I'm Biscuit! I'm the good boy!"

"That enough!"

"I'm Eugene, I can't do crap!"

"I'm Akihiro! I'm the stoic fighter"

"I'm Aston. I'm Dermon! I'm Tetsu! I'm Ariya! We're all deeeaadd!-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY WE GET IT!, Caleb shouts making them all go silent.

Moon pie then lean in from the side with her mech in a cheeky fashion, "It's always entertaining just how wild your imagination gets. Want me to finish this before things go into a deeper spiral?"

Caleb exhales, "Nah, it's cool, I just let myself go into a tirade but I'm fine. Let's get back to this battle."

"Alrightie then Dear. Lead the charge, I'll act as your support.", She says as a purple energy field generated around her before spreading to Caleb and the other Gundam. Their rockets and weapons became more charged with power and their armor defenses recieved a sharp boost.

"Thanks Moon pie.", Caleb said before he and the others turned towards army before them.

"This cannibalistic war was caused by weakness! Weakness leads to extinction! I will make the world fit for a new human race! WE the people of Zeon, the superior race, shall- , The guy continued on.

"Oh God, this asshole is STILL goin?!", Caleb utters in shock.

"Indeed, all he does is spout unchuffed rubbish. He's quite annoying.", Moon pie replies.

"Ughhh, alright battle stations! Let's whoop this space Hitler lookin bastard's ass!", Caleb shouted eliciting proud war cries from the other Gundam pilots.

The energy barrier recedes back into Moon Pies gundam, "You're all buffed and ready Dear. Go give him a proper thrashing!"

"Alright you Maroon 5 space odyssey parody rejects, CHARGE!", Caleb and the rest rocked towards the army as the enemy forces beset them like a tsunami.

All around the darkness of space illuminated by explosions, energy weapons, missiles, sparks from crashing mobile suits. A few were engaged in melee combat with plasma swords and shields. Among them, Caleb was busy kicking the ass of everything that moved.

He pulled off some wicked aerial maneuvers bashing a couple mobile suits with his shield before unloading some rapid fire shot, "YEAH, GET SOME! EAT IT YA PUNK ASS BITCHES!"

Cut to Moon pie sitting in her mobile suit, which was now protected from the explosions and stray shots by a large spherical energy shield, sipping tea as Franz Liszt's 'Love Dream' plays contently watching the 'battle'.

"I-Impossible! There's no way these lowborn Earth Federation trash could overwhelm our forces! WE are the chosen race of Zeon! We are-", the man ranted before noticing a small round object hurtling towards the ship. It was making a sound; well more like it was TALKING and said only one thing.

"SPAAACCEE!", the object shrieked before smashing right through the glass of the guy's viewing deck. The resulting vacuum sucked the guy right out of the ship. His body bloated up like a balloon before freezing solid. Then a stray energy blast blew him up.

"HA!", Caleb chortled before turning his attention to the enormous ship, "MOON PIE TIME TO HIT ME!"

"Right!", she gleefully exclaims before sending a wave of energy towards Caleb's mech. It became even more charged with power and Caleb pointed his rifle at the ship..

A ball of purple and green energy appeared at the tip of the muzzle before growing to enormous size that rivaled the actual size of the ship.

"Here we go, SUPER DUPER...FUCKIN'...BIG ASS...BEAM!", Caleb before firing off a cataclysmic level energy blast the reduced the ship to dust and eclipse everything in a purple supernova. When the light died down, the ship and any remnants of Gundam were totally obliterated. Even the space itself flickered and distorted a bit.

Caleb's gundam hovered in space as he sat in his cockpit panting from that immense dream energy output.

"Haah...haah...haah...might've...overdone it...a bit."

"Blimey, I'll say!", Moon pie comments appears beside him in barrier before dispelling it, "Are you ok Dear? That was quite the bit of energy you released; plum near shook the dreamscape's stability and shock could have hurt you or worse. Please, never do that again!"

Caleb felt a sting from her noticeable discontent. He sighed feeling bad for making her worry. He opened up his cockpit and surrounded himself in a green barrier then floated over to her cockpit laying a hand in front of her monitor.

"I won't, I'm sorry, sorry Moon pie. I got a bit carried away. Won't happen again, promise.", Caleb apologized. Moon pie glances away in thought before shrugging choosing to believe him. She phases through her Gundam as it disappears.

She hugs him pressing herself firmly into him before looking up with a sweet grin, "It's alright dear. I know you didn't mean to."

Caleb blushes a bit before raising a hand to stroke her hair.

"Hehe, I actually thought it was a pretty wicked spectacle to be honest.", Moon pie giggles before looking around, "Mayyybe a bit TOO wicked; you seem to have annihilated those other Gundam pilots that you unintentionally summoned."

"Eh, casualties of war.", Caleb speaks matter-of-factly. Moon pie shakes her head with an incredulous smile.

Suddenly the sound of music playing could be heard. The world around them began to rumble like an earthquake and the darkness of space began to flicker like tv static. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess it's time to get up huh?", Caleb said already knowing the answer.

"Hehe, bingo Dear!", Moon pie chimes before summoning her scythe and slicing across her torso. Her human legs morphed back into her horse half. She then takes her scythe and slices a portal in space, "I can't wait for our field trip around the town."

She then vanishes inside the portal leaving dream Caleb with a content smile.

...

Back in the real world, Caleb rose out of bed with a yawn and stretch. He got out of bed grabbing some clothes to put on after a quick shower. He then stopped and went to the droor on his desk opening it up to find a half-finished Wing Gundam model.

"I really need to finish this thing.", he says before shrugging and head out of the room.

_⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐DREAMMASTERZ ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐_


End file.
